Fat?
by Chiraeru
Summary: Pernikahan mereka telah berjalan selama setahun. Setelah pernikahan itu terjadi perubahan pada tubuh Naruto, namun ada sesuatu yang sangat berarti dari perubahannya.  Another oneshot from me. Sho-ai. Just RnR please.


Hai..minna-san \(0 0)/

Satu lagi fic gaje dari Chira..

Hope you like it

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai, typo, dll.**

Tit…Tit…

Ceklek

"Ada apa?"

"A-ada suami anda disaluran dua, Sasuke-sama," ujar sang sekretaris diseberang telepon sana.

"Hn," setelah mendengar berita itu, pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu pun langsung menekan angka dua disatu-satunya telepon yang ada diruangan itu untuk mendengar suara suaminya.

'Sasuke~ kenapa lama sekali?'

"Hn. Maaf, ada apa?"

'Uhm.. ramennya habis, jadi nanti tolong belikan lagi, ya. Dan juga belikan aku ice cream dan makanan ringan lainnya," Sasuke yang mendengar permintaan suaminya hanya bisa menghelas napas dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Sudah habis lagi? Aku baru membalikanmu ramen instant dua kardus kemarin, dan sekarang sudah habis lagi, memangnya kau makan berapa banyak ramen dalam sejam, Dobe?"

'Ugh, Teme. Sudahlah belikan saja, kalau kau tak membawa pesananku, aku akan pulang kerumah kaasan dan tak akan mau pulang lagi kerumahmu.'

Tut..Tut…

Dengan ancaman yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda diseberang sana menutup pembicaraan singkat mereka.

"Dasar childish," desis Sasuke. Disenderkannya tubuhnya pada senderan kursi yang kini didudukinya dan tangannya bergerak untuk meraih sebuah photo diatas meja kerjanya. Senyum lembut kini menghiasi wajahnya saat memandang sosok dirinya tengah mencium suaminya pada saat pernikahan mereka.

Ya, sosok dirinya. Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan mata sekelam malam yang terbungkus oleh kulit putih tanpa cacat tengah mencium seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang memiliki rambut kuning menyala serta mata sebiru langit dan juga tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya yang akan tampak jelas pada saat ia tertawa.

Masih terekam dengan jelas dikepalanya saat-saat dia harus mempertahankan hubungannya dengan pria berambut kuning itu. Bagaimana sulitnya mempertahankan pemuda yang memiliki mata sebiru langit itu disaat semua orang menentang hubungan mereka yang bahkan kaluarga yang seharusnya melindungi mereka malah mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka dengan cara yang kasar dan licik. Membuatnya harus membuang nama keluarganya hanya untuk dapat bersama pemuda yang dicintainya.

Namun semua perjuangan tersebut tidak sia-sia karena pengorbanan yang dilakukannya dapat berbuah manis. Kini tak ada lagi yang akan menghalangi kisah cinta mereka, baik dari pihak masyarakat maupun dari keluarganya, karena kini Uchih bungsu itu telah mendapatkan restu dari keluarganya dan mendapatkan kembali marganya. Dan yang terpenting, Sasuke telah mendapatkan pemuda yang dicintainya dan telah mengikat cinta mereka dengan janji suci dan ikatan yang tak akan terputus hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

Tok Tok Tok

Lamunan Sasuke terhenti kala didengarnya sebuah ketukan dipintunya.

"Masuk," setelah dipersilahkan, seseorang dibalik pintu itu pun melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan penerus Saringan Corp, itu dan menampakkan sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjangnya serta mata lavender yang membuatnya tampak anggun.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama, meeting akan dimulai sebentar lagi," ujarnya terbata.

"Hn, aku kesana."

"Ba-baik, saya permisi," setelah membungkukan badannya wanita dengan marga Hyuuga itu pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sakali lagi pemuda berambut raven itu memandang photo digenggammannya sebelum meletakkannya kembali diatas meja dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangannya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Saat ini telah pukul tujuh malam dan untung saja pekerjaanku talah selesai, sehingga aku dapat pulang ke apartemenku yang nyaman dimana terdapat seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang telah menunggu kepulanganku.

Setelah membereskan kertas-kertas dimejaku, aku pun memakai kembali jas hitamku yang kuletakkan dikursiku, kemudin berjalan menuju mobil.

Sebelum aku pulang, kulajukan mobilku menuju sebuah supermarket untuk membeli semua pesanan suamiku. Mungkin kalian berpikir kalau aku seorang uke disini, tapi kalian salah jika berpikiran seperti itu, karena sudah jelas-jelas aku seorang seme dan tak ada sejarahnya seorang Uchiha menjadi seorang uke meskipun baru aku yang menyimpang dikeluarga Uchiha. Aku mau melakukan ini karena akulah yang memegang kuasa atas keuangan dan tak akan kubiarkan pemuda berambut kuning itu menghamburkan uang yang sudah susah payah kudapatkan hanya untuk membeli hal yang tidak-tidak.

Setelah aku membayar semua barang yang kuambil, aku pun kembali menyalakan mobilku dan melajukan mobilku untuk pulang.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah mamakan waktu selama setengah jam dalam perjalanan, Sasuke pun tiba diapartemennya.

Cklek

"Dasar ceroboh, bisa-bisanya pintu tak dikunci," desis Sasuke.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Sasuke~" ujar seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Ah, kau bawa pesananku, kan?"

"Harusnya kau tanyakan dulu bagaimana kabar suamimu ini, Dobe. Bukannya bertanya tentang makanan dulu."

"Ugh, gomen. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini Sasuke? Dan kau bawa pesananku, kan?" Tanyanya lagi sambil mendekati suaminya yang kini telah duduk disofa untuk melepas penat.

"Hn."

"Tuh, kan. Percuma saja aku bertanya jika kau menjawab dengan 'Hn' saja," ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, membuat pipi itu terlihat semakin menggembung.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, Dobe. Kau sudah tak manis lagi melakukannya, wajahmu terlihat seperti akan dimakan oleh kedua pipimu jika kau melakukannya," ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

"Ugh, kau sungguh menyebalkan, Teme," diraihnya plastik putih yang dibawa Sasuke dan membawanya kedapur, "jika kau mau mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu," lanjutnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi sambil memijit lehernya yang terasa pegal.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah puas berendam dan mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang selalu disiapkan Naruto-suaminya-Sasuke pun pergi menuju meja makan dimana pemuda berambut kuning itu telah menunggu dirinya sambil memainkan makanan dipiringnya.

"Hei, Dobe. Jangan memainkan makanan, seperti anak kecil saja," ujar Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Naruto.

"Iya, Teme."

Tak ada kata yang terucap selama mereka menyantap hidangan yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

"Jangan makan terlalu banyak, Dobe. Barat badanmu sudah mengalahkan Chouji, memang kau mau punya tubuh sebesar apa?" ujar Sasuke saat dilihatnya Naruto yang hendak mengambil porsi kedua makan malamnya. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghentikan tangannya dan memutuskan untuk mencuci piring dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang belum menyelesaikan makannya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Menggeleng kepala, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya melihat kelakuan Naruto.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Malam telah tiba, disalah satu kamar terlihatlah dua orang pemuda yang tengah tertidur dengan sebuah tangan putih melingkar dipinggang seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang tidur membelakanginya. Namun jika diperhatikan dengan teliti, pemuda berambut kuning deangan balutan piyama polo berwarna gold itu hanya memejamkan matanya saja. Setelah yakin jika pemuda dibelakangnya telah tertidur nyenyak, Naruto pun melepaskan pelukan pemuda berambut raven itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya dan turun dari tempat tidur secara perlahan dan pergi meninggalkan kamar.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, disebuah ruangan dimana seluruh pakaian dan aksesoris disimpan. Tak ada hal istimewa dalam ruangan itu, hanya ada pakaian kedua pemuda yang tinggal dalam apartemen itu serta sebuah meja rias dan sebuah kaca besar. Dan kini pemuda berkulit tan itu tengah melihat pantulan seluruh tubuhnya didepan cermin sambil menggembungkan pipinya berulang kali.

"Hhh, benar juga kata Sasuke. Aku sudah tak seperti dulu, lagi," ujarnya sedih.

Dicermin itu kini terpantul sosok pemuda gemuk dengan perut yang besar. Kau tidak akan mengenalinya lagi jika saja tak ada rambut kuningnya yang mencolok. Sudah hampir delapan bulan tubuhnya terus saja membesar begitu pula dengan perutnya, hal ini dikarenakan nafsu makan Naruto yana meningkat drastis. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan semua orang adalah bagaimana bisa seorang Naruto baru menjadi gemuk sekarang, sedangkan nafsu makannya sudah besar sejak dulu meskipun saat ini memang nafsu makannya jadi bertambah besar.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya serta sebuah dagu yang diletakkan dibahunya, membuat Naruto dapat merasakan napas hangat pemuda yang kini tengah memeluknya menerpa lehernya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Dobe?"

"Ti-tidak ada, Teme. Kenapa kau bangun, ini masih malam."

"Kenapa aku bangun? Tentu saja karena kau tak ada disisiku, Dobe. Jadi jangan berbohong padaku, karena kau sungguh tak pandai berbohong. Jadi, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Hihihi."

"Hey, kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?"

"Tak ada, Teme. Hanya saja, tak biasanya kau berbicara sepanjang itu."

"Hn. Sudah jawab saja pertanyaanku, Dobe."

"Aku sungguh tak sedang melakukan apa-apa, dan aku tidak berbohong," jawabnya sambil melihat Sasuke yang kini tengah mencium lehernya lewat pantulan dicermin dihadapannya dan membuatnya mendesah saat Sasuke mencium daerah sensitivnya.

"Eh, benarkah?" diletakkannya dagunya dipundak Naruto dan memandang wajah yang merona itu lewat pantulan cermin.

"i-iya, tentu saja, benar."

Kali ini tangan putih itu mulai mengelus perut besar dalam pelukannya, entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat menjalar saat pemuda bermata onyx itu mengelus perut pemuda yang kini ada dalam pelukannya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, ada perasaan nyaman saat pemuda yang menjadi suaminya itu mengelus perutnya.

"Hey, perutmu semakin membesar saja dari hari kehari," ujarnya sambil tetap mengelus perut pemuda dihadapannya.

"Iya, kau benar. Teme, sekarang aku tak seperti dulu lagi. Seperti katamu, semakin lama sepertinya aku semakin gemuk saja, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Sudah susah payah aku mendapatkanmu, mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu, Dobe," dieratkan pelukannya untuk memberikan kehangatan pada pemuda yang dicintaiya itu.

"Tapi, kau pasti malu dan apa kata mereka jika teman-teman kantormu melihat keadaanku sekarang," ujarnya sedih seraya menggenggam tangan yang kini melingkar erat.

"Akan kubunuh mereka semua jika mereka berani mengejekmu," hanya senyuman yang bisa Naruto berikan saat mendengar perkataannya.

"Hihihi, kau seram sekali, Sasuke."

"Hn. Hei, aku sudah tak mengantuk lagi. Jadi, ayo kita lakukan 'itu', Dobe," ujarnya dengan seringian terukir dibibirnya, membuat Naruto merinding seketika.

"I-itu? Apa maksudmu, Teme?"

"Cih, kau tahu maksudku, Dobe," dengan selesainya kata-katanya, Sasuke pun langsung mengendong Naruto dengan bridal style.

"Ugh, kau berat sekali, Dobe."

"Kalau gitu, turunkan aku, Teme," ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, dihiraukannya perkataan Sasuke tentang tak pantasnya dia melakukan hal itu lagi.

"Aku kuat, Dobe."

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dengan langkah yang amat lambat mengingat berat tubuh Naruto yang dua kali lebih berat dari dirinya dan membuat Naruto terkikih geli melihatnya sehingga membuatnya mendapatkan death glare kasih sayang dari pemuda berambut raven itu.

Setelah memasuki kamar, Sasuke langsung menghempaskan tubuh Naruto keatas kasur, membuatnya meringis saat tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan kasur terutama pada bagian perutnya. Namun rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang dan ringisannya berubah menjadi desahan saat tangan Sasuke mulai menjamah tubuhnya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Matahari telah meninggi memuat sinarnya menyinari kamar dengan nuansa kuning dan biru itu melalui jendela yang telah terbuka.

"Engh," erang Naruto saat dirasanya sesuatu yang terang menyinari wajahnya. Dan terbukalah kelopak mata itu, menampakkan birunya langit dibola mata itu. Setelah dapat menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya, Naruto pun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sang suami, namun tak didapatinya sosok pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"Hhh, pasti Sasuke sudah berangkat."

Sudah jadi kebiasaan keesokan hari setelah mereka melakukan hubungan intim, Naruto selalu tak mendapati Sasuke telah berangkat ke kantornya. Namun hal itu tak terlalu dipermasalahkan mengingat Naruto selalu jadi orang yang tak akan bangun hingga matahari meninggi, membuat Sasuke harus membuat sendiri sarapannya.

Setelah selruh kesarannya terkumpul, Naruto pun bangun dari tempat tidur dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuh polosnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan jalan tertatih akibat rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya,

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sama seperti kebanyakan ibu rumah tangga lainnya yang memasak pada pagi hari, naruto juga melakukan aktivitas tersebut. Namun kegiatan masaknya terhenti saat dirasakannya sakit yang sangat hebat menyerang perutnya, membuatnya menjatuhkan pisau yang dipegangnya dan membuatnya merosot kelantai sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa melilit seakan rasa sakit itu akan menghilang jika dipegang dengan erat. Namun seberapa keras perutnya dipegang, rasa sakit itu tetap terasa dan semakin terasa melilit sehingga membuat cairan bening meluncur dari mata birunya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Ceklek

"Tak dikunci," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto, apa kau ada didalam, un?" pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi itu pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen.

"Naruto.:

"Aargh, sa-sakit," Deidara-nama pemuda pirang itu- langsung berlari menuju arah suara saat mendengar suara yang dia yakini sebagai suara sang adik yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Na-Naru," seketika matanya melebar saat melihat sang adik tengah meringkuk dilantai sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Na-Naru, kau kenapa, un?" Tanya Deidara panik melihat Naruto berguling-guling dilantai merasakan sakit.

"Sa-sakit, aargh, perutku sakit sekali Dei-nii, hiks."

"Aduh, aku harus apa, un?"

"Aaargh, Dei-nii sakiiiit."

"I-iya Naruto. Ah, harus kerumah sakit, tapi aku tak kuat menggendongmu, un."

"Aaargh, hiks, sa-sakit."

"Ah, ambulance," dengan berlari Deidara menuju keruang tamu dimana sebuah telepon tergeletak diatas meja.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah menunggu sepuluh menit, ambulance pun datang. Dengan segera Naruto dilarikan ke RS. Konoha.

"Aaargh, sa-sakit sekali Dei-nii," digenggamnya tangan sang kakak dengan erat, membuat kulit putih itu tampak memerah akibat genggamannya.

"I-iya sabar, un. Kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit," dielusnya kepala sang adik untuk menenangkannya, namun sepertinya hal itu sia-sia karena sepertinya sakit perut yang saat ini dirasa sang adik bertambah hebat, terbukti dengan bertambah eratnya genggaman tangan yang dirasakan Deidara pada tangan kanannya, membuat pemuda cantik itu turut mengeluarkan air mata melihat sang adik yang kesakitan.

"I-iya, hiks, sa-sabar, sebentar lagi kita sampai, un. Hei, tolong percepat mobilnya," teriak Deidara.

Akhirnya setelah dua puluh menit, mereka pun tiba di rumah sakit terbesar itu dan Naruto langsung dibawa keruang ICU untuk diperiksa.

"Maaf, Dei-san, silahkan anda tunggu diluar," ujar seorang suster dengan rambut hitam pendek.

"Baik."

Namun belum lima menit Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan itu, Naruto sudah kembali dibawa keluar dan dipindahkan keruang lain.

"Baachan, Naruto mau dibawa kemana, un?" Tanya Deidara kepada orang yang telah dianggap sebagai neneknya yang juga memiliki rambut pirang panjang namun diikat dua itu.

"Tentu saja keruang bersalin," ujarnya sambil terus berjalan.

"Ru-ruang bersalin, un? Memangnya Naruto mau melahirkan?" Tanya Deidara yang tidak mendapat jawaban karena kini wanita yang telah dipanggil baachan itu telah memasuki ruang bersalin yang tertutup, meninggalkan Deidara dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Tap Tap Tap

Dengan berlari Sasuke menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju ruang bersalin dimana Naruto berada. Yap, setelah mendapat berita Naruto masuk rumah sakit, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan meeting yang tengah berlangsung tanpa memberikan penjelasan pada karyawannya. Namun dia bingung, bagaimana Naruto bisa sakit mendadak padahal sebelum dia meninggalkan pemuda berambut kuning itu untuk bekerja, dia masih dalam keadaan sehat, dan yang membuatnya tambah bingung, kenapa Naruto bisa dilarikan keruang bersalin? Apa dia akan melahirkan? Setahu Sasuke, seseorang yang telah menjadi pasangan hidupnya selama setahun ini adalah seorang laki-laki.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika dilihatnya sang kakak ipar yang saat ini tengah duduk dengan gelisah, didekatinya pemuda yang identik dengan sang kekasih.

"Dei-nii, bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu, un."

Untuk menenangkan dirinya, Sasuke pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Deidara.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau Naruto hamil, un?"

"Hamil? Aku saja tak tahu kalau dia hamil. Lagipula aku pikir perut besarnya hanya karena terlalu banyak makan, dan lagipula Naruto itu laki-laki, jadi mana mungkin dia hamil," jawab Sasuke sambil menutup matanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya, meskipun hal itu tak berhasil sepenuhnya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Tiga jam sudah kedua pemuda berbeda marga itu menuggu selesainya persalinan. Kekhawatiran sangat tampak diwajah pemuda berambut pirang itu, dan untuk mengusir sedikit rasa itu, Deidara pun mulai berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu ruang bersalin yang tertutup, lalu kembali duduk, dan sedetik kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir lagi dan sesekali memarahi Uchiha bungsu yang menurutnya tak menunjukkan kekhawatiran sedikit pun pada sang adik. Namun meskipun diluar tampak tenang, didalam hati Uchiha itu juga sangat khawatir akan keadaan Naruto, namun dengan nama Uchiha yang melekat pada dirinya, membuatnya enggan untuk menunjukkan ekspresi itu.

Lampu yang semula berwarna merah berubah menjadi hijau, menandakan bahwa kegiatan yang dilakukan didalam sana telah selesai. Melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian khusus berwarna hijau keluar dari ruangan itu, kedua pemuda yang telah menjadi keluarga itu pun langsung mendekatinya dan memburunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Apa Naruto baik-baik saja, un?"

"Apa Naruto benar-benar hamil?"

"Anaknya seperti apa, un?"

"Apa aku boleh melihatnya, sekarang(un)?" tanyanya mereka bersamaan.

"Hhh, apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanyanya membuat kedua pemuda dihadapannya terdiam. Diteguknya sake dalam genggamanya, kemudian berkata, "Kalian masuk dan lihatlah sendiri ba-" kata-katanya terhenti ketika kedua pemuda dihadapannya langsung berlari dan saling berebut untuk masuk terlebih dahulu mengingat pintu yang dilewati hanya muat untuk satu orang, setelah perdebatan kecil akhirnnya Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan Deidara dan masuk terlebih dahulu untuk melihat Naruto, membuat wanita pirang itu menghela napas melihat kelakuan kedua pemuda itu.

"Naruto," didekatinya pemuda yang kini tengah berbaring lemah ditempat tidur sambil menggendong bayi yang kini terlihat tengah tertidur.

"Hai, Sasuke," dipejamkan mata birunya kala Sasuke mencium keningnya lembut.

"Naru, kau tak apa-apa, un?"

"Iya, aku tak apa-apa, Dei-nii. Makasih sudah membawaku kerumah sakit."

"Iya, sama-sama, un."

"Hei, apa ini anakku?"

"Iya, apa kau mau menggendongnya?"

"Hn," diulurkan tangannya untuk meraih bayinya.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan, un?" tanya Deidara sambil mengelus pipi tan bayi dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Perempuan," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, kenapa dia lebih miripmu, Dobe."

"Iya, kulitnya tan mirip Naruto, dan sepertinya tiga garis halus dipipimu menurun padanya, un."

"Iya, tapi matanya mirip Sasuke, kok. Tadi aku sempat melihatnya."

"Naruto, apa kau sudah lebih baik?"

"Iya, baachan. Makasih sudah menyelamatkanku dan juga bayiku."

"Kenapa Naruto bisa hamil? Setahuku Naruto tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan seperti pada orang hamil kebanyakan, malah nafsu makannya meningkat drastis sehingga kupikir perut besarnya pengaruh dari banyaknya dia makan," tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, aku juga baru menemukan kasus ini, dan masalah Naruto tak mengalami gejala-gejala kehamilan pada umunya, mungkin memang karena kehamilannya berbeda dengan kehamilan lainnya dan mengingat Naruto seorang laki-laki jadi gejala-gejala itu tak tampak pada dirinya dan sebagai gantinya mengarah pada nafsu makannya. Tapi yang penting Naruto dan bayinya selamat," jawab Tsunade.

"Jadi, kalian mau memberinya nama siapa, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Fatty," jawab Naruto.

"Fatty?"

"Iya, karena kehamilannya yang kita kira dengan kegemukanku."

"Aku tak setuju, Dobe."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

Oee..Oee..Oee..

Mendengar tangisan yang keluar dari mulut mungil sang bayi membuat mereka menghentikan perdebatan mereka sejenak.

"Huwa.. Teme, kau mebuatnya menangis."

"Ini semua karena teriakan cemprengmu, Dobe."

"Enak saja menyalahkanku, Ini semua salahmu, Teme."

"Kau, Dobe."

"Kau, Teme."

Ya, meskipun terjadi perdebatan, tetap tak mampu menghilangkan kemesraan diantara mereka berdua. Dan kini lengkap sudah keluarga kecil mereka dengan kehadiran soerang putri yang akan membuat hari-hari mereka lebih berwarna.

**THE END**

Ah, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mempublish fic ini juga.

Maafkan chira jika ficnya gaje, semua hal diatas hanya imajinasi chira semata, jadi jangan dianggap serius, ya.

**Adakah yang bersedia mereview?**

**~RnR please~**


End file.
